


Sunday Morning

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just a hint of KageHina, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a cute little prompt I was given.</p></blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It’s a normal Sunday morning in the Sawamura/Sugawara household. It’s about eight in the morning, Diachi is in the kitchen making breakfast and Suga is in the baby’s room getting their daughter dressed for the day. They have had her since she was a week old and last Friday they officially became her adoptive parents.

“Suga, Breakfast.” Daichi calls from the kitchen.

“Come on Princess, let’s go show Daddy your new dress.” Suga coos at their daughter as he heads into the kitchen with her.

Daichi looks up when they enter the kitchen and smiles. “There they are.” He thinks “My two loves.” He walks over to Suga and kisses him and then bends down to kiss their daughter. She lets out a little smile and waves her arms at him. “I’ll take her, you go ahead and eat first.” he tells Suga.

“Thanks” Suga replies.

They both sit around the table while Suga eats and talk about what they want to do with their day. They are thinking of going for a walk and then visiting Kageyama and Hinata. They adopted their son a few months before Suga and Daichi adopted their daughter. Daichi hands their daughter to Suga and eats his breakfast. They also remember to that they need to stop at the store and get more diapers.

They finish up with breakfast and Suga goes to do the dishes since Daichi cooked. Daichi takes a bottle out of the refrigerator, warms it up and heads into the living room to feed their daughter. Suga can hear Daichi chatting with their daughter about all sorts to things. He smiles and gets to finishing up the dishes. About ten minutes later he ears fussing coming from the living room. “Need any help?” Suga calls.

“I’ve got it sweetie.” Daichi calls back.

Suga hears some rustling and then music fills the air. It’s older show tunes from one of the shows they went to when they were dating. He chuckles to himself when the fussing stops. Suga finishes up the dishes and walks out to join his husband and daughter. He finds Daichi standing in the middle of the room dancing with their little girl.

Daichi looks up and says very seriously “The situation required dancing.”

“I see that.” Suga replies back just as seriously.

They look at each other for about thirty seconds before laughing. “Well then.” Suga says moving over to his family. “Mind if I join you?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Daichi responds as Suga places one arm around Daichi’s shoulders and places the other behind their daughter. They spend the next hour or so dancing together in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little prompt I was given.


End file.
